Ultra Fight Tangle
Ultra Fight Tangle is a series that was better off not being made. It features Tangle the Lemur and other heroes facing off against the forces of the evil Alien Bat. This series is also posthumously dedicated to Tangle, because she's dead. Characters Heroes * Tangle the Lemur * Sonic the Hedgehog (Flashback) * Whisper the Wolf (Flashback) * Ultra Hella Gay Gru Generation XI (Flashback) * Ultraman Zero/Shin Moroboshi ** Normal ** Beyond * Tyler Navarro/Dino Charge Red Ranger * Julie/Ultraman Justice * Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio * Cam Watanabe/Ninja Storm Green Ranger * Adora/She-Ra * Peter Griffin (here to explain a complex joke and then joins in the actual fighting) * Violet Beauregarde (the one from the Johnny Depp movie, not the original) Villains * Ultraman Tregear (Flashback) * Alien Bat * Earthtron * Gomess * Gubila * GOMBILARSTRON * Red King ** Normal ** EX * Galberos ** Normal ** Illusion Tangle ** Dark * Gan Q ** Normal ** Code No02 * Bemstar ** Normal ** Reconstructed * Hyper Zetton ** Giganto ** Imago * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Starline * The Deadly Six * ThisSiteCan'tBeReached-atron Side Characters * Jewel the Beetle The Actual, Unholy Story Episode 1 It was an ordinary day in Spiral Hill Village, and one resident, as per usual, could not stand that fact. "Guhhhhh, I'm so bored!" Tangle the Lemur groaned into the void that was her best friend's Mineral Museum. After years growing up together, Jewel the Beetle understood her friend's mentality. "It has been some time since your last adventure..." "And what an adventure it was!" Tangle sighed. "Fighting evil with Sonic, Whisper... and Ultra Hella Gay Gru Generation XI." FLASHBACK Ultraman Tregear laughed maniacally as the gauntlet on his right wrist glowed with power. "With all six infinichoo stones, i shall prove that theah is neithah light nawr dahrkness in this multiverse! Fahkin' too right, cobber." "NO U," declared Sonic the Hedgehog as he pulled out the UNO Reverse Card from his ass. "Ya... ya wot cunt? Too right, mate." Tregear gasped as his bootleg Infinity Gauntlet started to disintegrate along with the body wearing it. "Now, to finish you off!" boomed the mighty Hella Gay Gru, his mere voice causing rainbows to fly from his eyebrows. "Now, Tangle!" Sonic cried. Whisper the Wolf did not say a word, merely inserting five Wisp-charged Gaia Memories into a hilariously overgimmicked version of her Variable Wispon. ROCKET! SPIKES! LASER! HOVER! CUBE! Whisper now suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs "FINAL LESBO BLASTER!" and fired a gigantic beam from the Wispon in the colors of the lesbian flag. "True Hella Gay." declared Gru, firing a blast of rainbow and other colors that can't even be described from his little finger which consumed Tregear. "YEET!" Tangle yelled as she tossed Sonic from her tail. That's it. "Trans rights! Fahkin' bloody oath mate!" Tregear yelled as Sonic collided with him, charged with gay and lesbian energy. Spinning at high speeds and flinging rainbow colors everywhere, the projectile reduced the edgy Australian to nothing. "Aw yeah, this is happening!" yelled Sonic as he touched back down next to Tangle and Whisper, who were holding hands. "You have been stuffed into zee crust," affirmed Gru, firing his RAINBOW FINGER PISS LASER into the air in victory as his eyes glowed. END FLASHBACK "#memories," said Tangle, looking off into the distance. "But yeah, it's been a couple of months since then and I've got that craving for adventure again!" It was at this moment that Tangle noticed Jewel now staring outside the window, her face in an expression of terror and shock. "... What's wrong, Jewel? Is there a giant monster attacking our town or something?" Jewel turned, her face calm. "No, someone just knocked over a flower displa''YES THERE IS A GIANT MONSTER ATTACKING OUR TOWN!!!!!!!!!''" Trivia * Why oh why oh why did I decide to do this? Category:Sanic Category:WHY THE FR*CK DID I Category:Ultra Fight Tangle Continuity Category:Pointless crossovers Category:A parody of something made ironically Category:Warning: Contains Gay Category:Kit's Most Unholy Death Experiments Category:OHNO Category:UltraFan Trollpasta Series